


Ninkyo Dantai

by PhantomWriter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWriter/pseuds/PhantomWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiseki no Sedai, a notorious Yakuza gang led by none other than Akashi Seijuro, with his known underlings who goes by the name of Midorima, Aomine, and Murasakibara. </p>
<p>Enter Kagami Taiga. The new recruit from America and formerly from the lower ranks. </p>
<p>Kagami began wondering how the hell he got involved with these dangerous individuals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KNB.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own KnB.

Kagami sighed in relief the moment he set his feet on the grounds of Narita Airport.

His back had been aching because of the long term sitting, and his legs wanting nothing more than to stretch themselves. Airplane food tastes stale in comparison the daily thing he eats. No sort of entertainment even.

It was technically hell.

No matter how many time he had already went back and forth between America and Japan, he still couldn't quite get over easily from jet lags. Flights really make him sick.

If not only for his old man calling him back to Japan all of a sudden.

There wasn't much conversation on the phone as to why. It was simply 'the new  _kumicho_  wanting to meet you' or something along the lines.

His father was most likely talking about the Teiko group his family was deeply acquainted with, since he was once one of the  _kaikei_ of them. If his memory serves him correct, the previous head was someone named Nijimura Shuzo, a man looking no older than your average college student. Kagami would have been surprised, if not for the fact that Teiko was quite known for their young leaders. In fact, they were getting younger and younger in every new leadership.

"What now, they have a high school student?" he muttered to himself, snorting.

He wasn't really looking forward to the meeting. If anything, he was kind of dreading it. For his rank as a merely  _kumi-in_ , he wouldn't be of much importance.

He guessed he would be requested to transfer to serve as a new runner.

Glancing on his watch, he told himself there would be ten minutes more left for him. Timing the arrival of his flight, he was also informed he would be picked up by seven in the evening. Guessing the people who would pick him up were no slackers, perhaps they could have been there in any minute.

But then again he was already hungry.

His stomach will always be his first priority.

It was after twenty burgers, five family-sized fries, six triple layered sandwiches, and three large orders of cokes from the food court when his phone rang. Still munching his food, he answered it with the thought of his father perhaps phoning him to ask about his trip. "'Em still eating, Dad."

There was a chuckle from the other line _. "I don't recall having a son."_

Kagami almost choked on the smooth but unfamiliar voice. He retracted his cellphone for a second to look at the caller ID. It was an unknown number. "Uh, pardon," he said after swallowing. "Who is this?"

_"I believe your father told you about us?"_

"Wha－Oh. Sorry, are you the one who is going to fetch me? I'll be going outside in a few minutes."

_"There's no need."_

"Eh?"

"We're already here," the same voice on the phone came from Kagami's back.

When he whirled behind him, Kagami found four men in different hair colors and black suits standing. The height of two men where not far from him, and there was an incredibly tall guy. But out of the four of them, the smallest who also happened to be a redhead too was the one who was giving off the most intimidating vibe.

The smaller redhead's eyes of gold and red glinted dangerously. Snapping his phone shut, his other hand reached for his coat pocket.

Only to reveal a small, sharp pair of red scissors.

It happened for a fracture of a second, but right at the very moment, Kagami thanked whoever deity who made him instinctively side step, barely missing the blade that darted  _right_  on his face.

_What._

_The._

_Hell._

The people around who happened to witness the exchange gasped collectively. Some had flew from the scene, while others stood in shock. Even the security who came approaching was frozen on their spot the instant the  _red devil_  threw a menacing dark glare at them. The other three he was with merely smirked.

"Pansy security," the dark-skinned man commented nonchalantly.

"I must agree." The bespectacled man adjusted his glasses with taped fingers.

The violet haired giant yawned.

Kagami's assailant looked down at him. He did not even realized he was half sitting on the cold floor.

He could feel it and it was creeping him out.

The dark and perilous aura the four was emitting.

The smaller redhead finally hid his scissors,  _thankfully_ , and offered a smile to Kagami.

Kagami didn't know why, but that made him feel like he was being stomped on.

And he did not like it one bit.

"I don't know what's the deal with you." He growled, straightening himself in front of his attacker, standing at full height. "But it will never happen again." He challenged him, although knowing himself he might not stand a chance against the guy despite the height difference.

 _No_. It's not about the gap in their stature, because facing the man was like being in front of a lion.

But Kagami knew he was a tiger, and he was a man proudly carrying his pride everywhere. That was the kind of a person he is.

He would never ever back down against a challenge.

The smaller man smirked. "Congratulations. You passed the test, Taiga.

"From the new head himself, I, Akashi Seijuro, personally welcomes you to Teiko."

He smiled.

"Or should I say, Kiseki no Sedai?"

* * *

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kumicho: overall boss in a Yakuza gang, if we're talking about a large group here
> 
> kaikei: accountant
> 
> kumi-in: working soldiers who do the driving, patrolling, cleaning, supervising, etc.
> 
> jun-kosei-in: yakuza apprentice, probably the lowest rank. They serve under kumi-in.
> 
> The phrase 'a tiger can beat a lion' is from the event about the fair fight Gaekwad of Baroda arranged at the end of 19th century between a Bengal Tiger and Asiatic Lion. The tiger won eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: I think an apology is in order after I labeled Kiseki no Sedai as high school students in the summary before. Already corrected it, though. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own KnB.

For some reason, Kagami couldn't relax his back on the car's seat.

Maybe because it was too freaking silent it was almost suffocating? Or maybe he just couldn't shake the feeling he was riding in an illegally owned vehicle? It's a Yakuza thing to steal stuff occasionally, after all. Or perhaps it was because he was seated at the back between this violet haired giant and this redhead who attacked him earlier?

Kagami thought that it was probably because of all.

It had only been for about half an hour since he found himself being with them, but it felt like forever.

The green haired man was the one driving, while the blue haired one was at the passenger seat, already snoring. Kagami kind of envied him; if it wasn't for his current situation, he was most likely fast asleep.

Nobody could sleep like a baby with the fear of your neck highly possible to be slit open.

The three of them were cramped at the backseat and he was purposely placed in the middle most likely to avoid him from escaping. Sensing his distress, the man on his left smirked. "Relax, Taiga. We meant no harm."

"No harm, my ass. You almost killed me earlier!" Is what he wanted to say, but he grunted instead.

"We still have an hour more on the road."

"What?!"

Akashi dismissed his reaction. "You can ask us anything you want to know for the meantime."

Knowing it was the most useful idea, Kagami decided to ask the first thing that was bugging his mind. "Who the hell are you people?"

The bespectacled man who was driving looked at Kagami for a brief moment through the front mirror.

"I told you, we are the Kiseki no Sedai," Akashi replied flatly. "As I mentioned before, I am the leader, Akashi Seijuro. The person on your right is Murasakibara Atsushi. The one driving us is Midorima Shintaro and the other is Aomine Daiki."

Kagami found it easy to memorize given their family names resemble the Japanese names of the colors of their hair. "O-Okay? And I presume you are taking me to the new  _kumicho_?" He scratched his head. "Uh, that's what my father said on the phone," he added.

"Are you stupid?" Midorima suddenly said with distaste. "Akashi is the  _kumicho_. He had been since he was in high school."

Kagami gaped at the person in front of him. His hunch was right then. "Tell me that's not true."

"Unfortunately for you, it is the truth." Akashi crossed his legs.

"Argh, I don't really understand it! You just said you're the leader of Kiseki no Sedai. But I was told it was the head of Teiko who called for me!" Kagami exclaimed loudly. "Now I don't know where you're taking me, dammit!"

"Will you keep your voice down?" An awake Aomine barked, very irritated.

"I am not talking to you. Go back to sleep," Kagami snapped back.

"What did you say, you idiot?"

"You shut up too, Mine-chin," Murasakibara drawled.

"Stay out of this, Murasakibara. Go eat you snack or something."

Midorima sighed when he heard them banter. "Kids."

Though when Akashi cleared his throat not too quietly, they piped down.

"To answer your question earlier, Taiga," Akashi began. "I am the head of both groups."

Kagami thought he should have felt guilty for talking back quite rudely to someone of the higher rank. Although Akashi makes him feel this air of a formidable leader and all, somehow, the taller redhead did not regret his actions one bit. Even though the said leader is the head of two organizations at that.

"How the fuck is that even possible?"

"Let me explain the difference of the two. Teiko, the one your father served under once, is a large group. I had taken the position from Nijimura Shuzo when he had given it up due to personal reasons after two and a half years he reigned. Everyone else here with you are also active members of Teiko.

Kiseki no Sedai is the little organization in the higher ranks that I formed with only the members of Teiko I deemed the best. Unfortunately, not a single one was added since."

Kagami kind of get the gist of it. But still, he was confused. He knew Teiko is known throughout the country; known for their men and leaders. Then there, with him, are the best members Akashi himself picked. Kagami doesn't doubt that.

What he doesn't get is why Kiseki no Sedai had to be founded.

"Kiseki no Sedai is different from those lowly cretins who call themselves Yakuzas for the sake of greed," Akashi replied after Kagami asked him about it. "Human trafficking, prostitution, and spreading of illegal drugs are rampant among our kind nowadays. War among groups are becoming more and more senseless and often involving civilians. As if we're almost no different from black syndicates.

"The Yakuzas way back have more code and honor than that."

"Hey." Kagami's split brows furrowed , dread at the pit of his stomach. "Don't tell me..."

Akashi broke the eye contact, gazing at the night sky through the car's window. "You do know that no matter how low your rank is, being part of a Yakuza group alone, already puts you in danger. But us, the Kiseki no Sedai, takes ten times more of that hazard.

"Our aim is to eliminate all of the 'trash' polluting this country.

"It is what makes us the enemies of almost everyone. The authorities, syndicates, ringleaders, or even fellow Yakuzas.

"And most likely, we'll be one of the receiving end of the citizens' loathing."

Everyone was silent as Akashi continued. "We're prepared for the worst. Ties with one's family are already cut, the same with acquaintances and colleagues. Unlike you, Taiga, we're from common families who have nothing to do or even related with any group. We even have to go as far as to send them across other countries to avoid them getting involved with our movements.

"Being part of this organization has been everyone's independent decision."

The atmosphere began to get heavy again, much thicker than earlier. No one was uttering a word since then. Midorima was simply focused on the road; Murasakibara leaning against the door, staring outside. Kagami wasn't sure whether Aomine went back to his fitful slumber, and then there was Akashi who was looking straight ahead.

"Tell me then," Kagami began, addressing the leader. "Where do I fit in this?"

The question pulled Akashi from his own musing. "Are you telling me, Taiga, that after that explanation, you still have no idea why I wanted to meet you personally?"

The latter gulped when he noticed the former's eyes glinting dangerously in the dark.

"It should be obvious by now that you're going to be part of us."

* * *

Kagami's eyes snapped open at the unfamiliar ceiling.

He had hoped it was all a dream, really. From the moment he landed at the country and then being attacked by a pair of scissors, until he was recruited as one of the Kiseki no Sedai.

Kiseki no Sedai, a group known for their notoriety. But after he heard everything from the leader himself last night, he began to think they are anything but that.

He draped an arm against his eyes.  _Going as far as to cut ties with families... I wonder if I can even do that._

 _You do not have to do the same_  is what he was told by Akashi. He pointed out that most of Kagami's relatives are living in States anyway. That and his father was most likely to be well trained in self defense, knowing the risks and everything (being an accountant of a group), that he could protect himself in worst case scenarios. Akashi said they sent their families away mainly for precautions and overall safety.

It wasn't because Kagami feared for his life. Heck, he didn't practice Vale Tudo and made himself familiar at least in handling small weapons for nothing. But now that he pondered on it, he has yet to use his aforementioned skills, given that he hasn't faced such danger that required him to do so.

He would survive.

Not in a sense where he would not be scared of throwing his life for unreasonable riots and wars.

But if anyone could take care of him the most, it would be himself.

Stretching, he stood up to head for the kitchen after fixing the futon.

The headquarters of the other four was a large rest house once owned by the Akashi's. Its structure was of typical Japanese style with rice paper doors. Outside was a well-tended garden and a koi pond, both located at the back, and at the front was where the black Bentley Mulsanne was parked (he was assured it isn't stolen from some filthy rich owner). The place is nice with an ambiance of peacefulness.

Totally the opposite of the life leading by the people currently living there.

Kagami found the kitchen at the far west wing of the house. The cupboards were dusty when he opened it. Except for the utensils, cups, and plates, it seems that everything else were untouched. He briefly wondered if they even bothered to cook for themselves.

"How did they manage to survive this long?" he mumbled to himself as he put on the maroon apron hanging near the door. Kagami proceeded to crack the eggs he found in the fridge, frowning in disapproval as he mentally noted that a restocking had to be done. Well, maybe he could do that later.

He maneuvered himself around the room with ease. Chopping onion stalks while waiting for the toasts and for the water to boil. He did not prepare the coffee immediately, taking into consideration all of them may not have the same preference. He set aside the canisters of coffee and tea leaves just in case.

Kagami added the chopped stalks at the bowl containing the beaten egg, mixing them together with a fork. He then heated the pan and melted some butter instead of putting oil. The eggs were easily cooked and so he had them plated after five minutes.

Toasts, scrambled eggs, and hot beverages were the only thing Kagami could prepare with very limited ingredients.

"I see you are doing well." He heard someone speak. It was Akashi leaning against the doorway, groomed already and seems ready to go. "Good morning, Taiga."

"Ah, 'morning." The taller man watched the other get a red cup. Now that he noticed it, there were also identical but of different colors. Kagami held up the thermos. "So... coffee or tea?"

"I prefer the latter, please. Thank you."

The clock ticked at exactly seven.  _Akashi wakes up at this hour then,_ Kagami mused while sipping his own drink, deciding to join the leader. "Are the others usually, you know, late riser or something?"

"Shintaro and I gets up around the same time. Although he might be a few minutes late due to his daily ritual."

Midorima's everyday  _ritual_ , as Akashi labeled it, sounds suspicious to Kagami.

"Not the same can be said about the other two. They will never budge from sleep unless I  _deal_  with them myself."

Kagami guessed dealing with them also involves unidentified, flying deadly objects.

"Ah."

Akashi went for a toast with the least burnt sides. "It was a surprise to find you up first. I was expecting you resemble Daiki, personality speaking. Though my assumptions about you are not exactly accurate, they are not entirely wrong."

"My biological clock is not working properly yet." The former groaned. "Besides, what makes you think I'm identical to that bastard?"

"You both have the same mental capacity, and a certain level of stupidity."

If being compared to Aomine (who Kagami has an impression of being a dickhead, after being called an idiot when he was one himself) wasn't bad enough, Akashi even dare measure his idiocy. He knew he isn't the smartest of person out there, but damn, he isn't at the bottom of the chain either.

Kagami did not like it whenever Akashi smiled the way he was doing right then. It's like he knows whatever Kagami is currently thinking, which should not be supposedly possible because Akashi wasn't a psychic- or maybe he is now? And if he isn't Kagami Taiga, he might have cowered before the man after being simply stared at with those different colored eyes.

"They must be tired," Akashi commented as he settled down his empty cup. "The last decent rest they had was seven days ago."

 _Seven days..._ The piece of egg Kagami swallowed was stuck in his throat. "You," he pointed with his finger; addressing his leader in a crude way was the least of his priorities. "After all the explanation crap you put me up about wanting to clean this country from people no better than garbage, and bearing several times the danger for that duty that any moment could be your final, you people sure are reckless about your own well-being. I don't know how you even function fine enough to intimidate others with the way you lived off of take out foods and not having an ounce of tiredness for a week!" He practically yelled.

Kagami continued when he received no response. "You'll all die before teaching those fucking bastards a lesson. And－what's funny?"

The smaller man waved a hand dismissively, after composing himself. "It's nothing." He had no idea that for someone as large as Kagami (perhaps the same as his ego) could sound like a nagging mother. "I find your concern rather amusing."

Said man blushed in embarrassment.

Not pushing the topic further, the leader stood up, straightening himself. "The others will surely be here in any minute." He turned his back from the exit. "Tonight will be the  _sakazukigoto_. The day is yours until then. I will be taking care of some business for the meantime."

"Maybe I'll check up on Dad. Haven't heard a word from him."

"Oh, about that," Akashi said, suddenly remembering something. "I already sent your father back to States the other day."

* * *

**TBC**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vale Tudo: means 'anything goes'. A full contact combat sport that is very popular in Brazil. The techniques are from different martial arts.  
> sakazukigoto: initiation for the new recruits, involves drinking sake in the same cup. 
> 
> As you can see, I incorporated the personality of the two Akashi(s). I used the emperor Akashi's eyes (for intimidation), his scissors throwing tendencies, and his first name basis to others. Then the 'normal' Akashi being a conversationalist without the excessive superiority complex, but not losing the bluntness. He might appear out of character to your likeness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own KnB.

"Why do you suddenly left me here? Dammit!" Kagami growled.

A laugh.  _"What? You're not really alone. Also, all of you are around the same age. That should have make you_ _－"_

"No! It's more like I'm their mother making them food or something," he complained.

_"At least you put your culinary degree into use, don't you think?"_

Kagami sighed. "That's not it, Dad. It's just that...there's something not cool about being at home and not having some  _action_."

 _"That degrading to be called a househusband?"_  there was another bellow of chortle that followed.

"You're enjoying this, don't you?" The redhead mentally mourned. "Whatever. I'll be going now. I'll be ringing you again soon."

 _"Don't be so pitiful of yourself for your current situation. You don't know it, but you're already doing something big for their sake."_  There was a pause.  _"Send my regards to the others. Have fun, Taiga."_

After the call ended with a click, Kagami visibly sagged in front of the apartment building his father was supposed to be staying over. He regretted not believing what Akashi said when he found the unit empty.

_He could have told me beforehand, right?_

He sulked. The only thing he was looking forward to was meeting his old man again after the past few years, merely communicating through phone. Hell, he wasn't even present when Kagami graduated from college. He held no hard feelings though, maybe only missing him that much.

Not that he would admit it out aloud.

Besides, if there would be anyone who misses his dad very much than him, it would be his mother. Good for them to be together again.

Not planning to let the day go to waste, Kagami proceeded to take a trip to the supermarket.

* * *

"This is?" Midorima picked up the manila folder from the table.

"The next on our list," Akashi replied solemnly. "According to our informants from Teiko, this man travels to one country to another, offering different kinds of drugs. He only arrived last week, and is yet to make his movements."

"That's rather peculiar of you. Are you perhaps concerned about the drugs he is offering?"

"That's one. Also..." The redhead paused. "If he had been across countries, it makes me wonder how he can make his products enter different nations without being caught. And so far, there are no cases of drug mules internationally for a while. Assuming those are already here for a long time is not plausible. They should have been at the hands of known syndicates operating if that's the case."

The bespectacled man did not answer, memorizing some important data.

"He would be at the Tokyo Port tonight at eleven. We got wind of the information about a trade between this man and a few people－five or four the least－from the bottom of the Seiho Group."

"That's odd." Midorima frowned. "Why from the lower ranks? And only a few at that?"

"That's what I also want you to find out. Knowing Seiho, they do not tolerate activities such as this. Most likely, these people from the bottom are those who are planning rebellion." Akashi closed his eyes. "It is probably related to the uproar currently happening at the higher ranks. There has been a confusion whether who will replace the head. His son appeared to be reluctant to take it, while the second-in-command is a promising candidate himself."

"To simply say, you want me investigate the exchange that will take place tonight. Without doing unnecessary actions for now, I presume?"

"Yes. We'll be hearing your report tomorrow morning."

* * *

After Kagami's trip to the supermarket, he loitered around the nearby park for a while. It was only an open field, actually, but at noon, many were under the shades to picnic. Also, a good spot for children to roll on the ground, and a lot of kids ran here and there. He settled himself and the paper bags in an isolated bench to enjoy a take-out lunch.

_Now what?_

There was no one else he could get in touch to－he lost contact to his female mentor and his surrogate brother. All he knew was that they went in the country. Where in Japan, he has no idea. Heck, he wasn't even sure if they were still here at the moment.

Especially his brother. Him who used to jump east to west of the globe. Kagami wondered when did he become nomadic, always using the excuse to study. And as much as the redhead and his parents wanted to adopt him to their family, the man politely turned down the offer.

Reminiscing about his brother and their childhood at States took him in a brooding state, making him completely unaware of his surroundings.

Until a dog bark shook him from his reverie.

"Fuck," he hissed at the small dog with cerulean wide eyes barking up happily to him. Kagami instinctively tucked his legs at his side. "Go away! Shoo! Shoo!"

It seemed that the dog had taken a liking on his distressed expression that it was also  _jumping_ (Kagami was horrified) high enough, almost reaching his knees. Kagami thought he was being mocked by the little devil when it wagged its tail, panting in joy.

"Oh, God, you're probably happy to torture someone like me, huh?! You little shi－"

"Excuse me," a voice rang near the redhead. "That dog is mine."

At first, he saw nothing but thin air beside the canine. Although when he did a double take, a silhouette began forming, and a pale thin guy was crouching down at his pet to pick it up.

"S-Since when have you been there?!"

"Truthfully speaking, for a few minutes now."

The taller man blanched. First a dog, then its owner was a ghost.

It was double the terror for Kagami.

"Sorry for having Nigou disturb you." The guy was polite enough and bowed down apologetically. "But I've never seen him reacting to a stranger like this before. He likes you very much." Now that Kagami noticed it, the pet and the man have the eyes of the same shade of blue.

Kagami, by now, had no idea where to be terrified first－the two closely resembling each other or a  _demon spawn_  (Nigou) had taken a liking to him.

"Well, I don't care!" Kagami reacted rudely, barely masking his fear. "Just keep it away from me, dammit!"

"Excuse us then." Once again, the other bowed.

When the latter was out of plain sight, Kagami let out a breath he did not know he was holding.

 _Okay, maybe it was bad of me to fend them away like that... Still!_  He felt kind of guilty lately for his actions.

Ah, he would never grow up from his phobia.

* * *

The initiation went in a blur.

The only reminder of it to Kagami was the bitter after-taste of the sake he and Akashi shared from the same cup. He was now officially part of them.

Apparently, all the members were present, except Midorima. Kagami did not inquire about him though.

Somehow, he couldn't quite shake an eerie feeling. It began when he went back to the rest house. He first saw Aomine lounging at the garden, an erotic magazine occupying his attention. He briefly saw Akashi through the ajar door when he passed by his office. Then there was Murasakibara scavenging the refrigerator for snacks (Kagami learned he has a large appetite for junk foods and sweets). He did not catch sight of the green-haired man.

The odd feeling worsened when he was washing the dishes. The green cup he was currently soaping had slipped and was smashed broken on the floor.

Kagami wasn't one for superstitions, but he was sure of the gnawing at the pit of his stomach.

Murasakibara happened to hear the noise. When Kagami asked about Midorima, the giant remained his lazy expression.

"Mido-chin?" He shrugged. "Aka-chin said he's on an errand."

Kagami just hoped his intuition wasn't correct this time.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own KnB.

 

"Can't sleep, Chiaki-chan?" The nurse asked as he entered the patient's room, noticing the thirteen-year-old girl still sitting up on her bed.

The girl looked towards the direction where the voice came from. "Takao-san?"

"Yeah. It's me." Takao approached the side of her bed, replacing her dextrose carefully. "Excited for the operation tomorrow?"

She shook her head. "More like getting a cold feet, actually."

"Oh, why is that then? I mean, after eight years, you can finally see the world once again." He nodded to himself. "Girls your age ought to enjoy the life more."

"But the person I wanted to lay my eyes first is not even here," she whispered. Although barely audible, the nurse heard it well.

In their short conversations whenever Takao was replacing her drips or administering her medicines, he learned a few about her family aside from her parents he seldom saw visiting their daughter. Apparently, the married couple were both in the field of business and hardly found free time.  _I'm used to it_ , she said.  _Even before my older brother was alive._ He knew better than to bring up the topic about the last statement. The nurse instead inquired where she came from. The family, as what she was told, moved back to Japan to have her surgery as the donor was from the country. They planned on going back at their overseas residence after her few weeks recuperation.

"I see," Takao said, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "Sorry. That was insensitive of me."

"What are you saying, Takao-san? In my few days confined here, you've been a very nice company. You'll be one of the person I wanted to see first thing." She smiled kindly.

The brunet chuckled. "Okay, I'll be sure to drop by after the operation. But I would really like it if you stop calling me 'Takao-san'." He pouted childishly. "It makes me feel old. Ah, how about nii-chan?"

"I must apologize, I only have one nii-chan and I don't intend to replace him." She stuck out her tongue, pale emerald eyes squeezed shut in a cute manner. "How about Takao-nii, instead?"

"Hmm, that's fine as well." Takao thought she and his little sister, albeit his a few years younger than her, were similar in attitude. "Well, rest now. It's getting late."

"Good night, Takao-nii."

"Good night too, Chiaki-chan~"

Once outside, Takao lifted the clipboard he was holding to check the box and wrote down the time beside the name of the patient.

"Midorima Chiaki. Done."

* * *

There was a sound of a briefcase being opened before a heavy voice of a man could be heard. "Here it is."

From his position, Midorima could make out seven people: four men from Seiho, and three was the target himself and his two bulky bodyguards. Midorima expected more people from the man. When he scouted the place beforehand though, there were no other men hidden in the dark.

He guessed that only a number was aware of the exchange happening that night.

Yoshimura Takatsuki was no foreigner. He was a round man in his mid-fifties, head almost balding. Teethered on his mouth was a thick tobacco with its ashes littering the floor every time he would speak. The two people serving as his personal guards were of estimated two meters in height, beefy under their all-black suit. Both were wearing dark glasses.

"So, what do you have there?" the one with flaxen hair asked gruffly, gesturing at the opened case.

The target closed his palms together, excitement gleaming on his eyes under the faint light of a post. "The Devil's Breath." The man grinned. "These are from Colombia, you see." He lifted a white paper-covered pack of rectangular size. "A useful rape concoction."

The smallest man of the group scoffed. "Are you kidding with us? That's way too common here."

"Of course, of course. But the peculiar thing is that it's exactly the goods you're looking for if you're planning some  _manipulation_."

The four exchanged doubtful looks.

"Let it get mixed with food or a drink, once ingested by someone, you have that person under control－like a puppet." He let out a crazy chortle. "But you know what's more interesting about these?

"The victim will have no recollection of the events that happened. While under the dose, you can exactly have them do anything, like ordering them to empty their bank account. Useful with the rich bastards, I'm telling you."

Midorima was sure it was the first time the drugs had made it to the country. Akashi would undoubtedly looked for more information regarding the said illegal product.

"Feel honored. I first brought these here. I used to bringing only common substances before: cocaine, opium, and cheap depressants. If it would be successful here, I would gladly have the other places get a hand of it. It's like giving power. A good deal, don't you think?"

"You said before that it's not money you want us to pay you. Why so?" another different man asked.

"Ah, well. Since you're the first one to try, think of it as a  _free taste_. I would gladly do any business again with you if you're satisfied." Yoshimura smirked. "So, may I ask about the part of your bargain?"

The leader of the four gestured for someone to pick up something from their vehicle a few meters away to their current place. The latter nodded and returned to the parked car.

Midorima frowned with uneasiness. He expected a huge lump of currencies, but given the ranks of the men, they should be no more than average when it comes to financial status. Those from the higher positions were usually the one who owned lands and many businesses.

Dread engulfed him when he watched with wide eyes as the man returned with an unconscious girl on her pre-teen who was perhaps on her twelve or fourteen-years-old on his arms, blindfolded and was wearing her middle school uniform.

Yoshimura almost drooled at the exposed thighs of the girl, eyes lighting up like a kid getting a new toy. He ran his hand over the skin, examining the female with his touches. "Oooh, this is what I'm talking about! Magnificent! A very fine one, indeed!"

"We could have got you a more good-looking one if you said immediately that it will be for your sexual adventures," the leader spoke with annoyance.

"No, young man. Even if the idea is tempting, that will not be her purpose.

"With a healthy body as such, her organs will fetch a high price!"

The green-haired man went rigid when he heard of the sickening fate of the poor girl.

There had been rumors recently about children found lacking their internal organs. There had been no lead at the moment about the perpetrators, since the case was still being doubt by some. A concrete evidence was yet to be seen, as the talk was limited only to gossips among people and the social media, same with the white van which was said to be ridden by kidnappers, lurking around to spot any kids unsupervised at anytime of the day. They said the targets were ranging from four to five-year-old children only, as they were the one who have the most fresh body organs.

It was a hearsay until then.

Akashi merely sent him out to gather enough information regarding Yoshimura. There was a clear order not to do anything aside from investigating.

But the way his hand was clenching around the handle of his katana was telling him otherwise.

He was not one to defy orders, and was never reckless. But Midorima know that if he let it come to pass, the girl would be a lost cause even if the Kiseki no Sedai did track down the target's hideout and eliminate him for good. There would be no next time to save the unfortunate victim.

Honestly, he had never been in such a dilemma. His thoughts were always collected, putting first rationality more than anything else.

The girl whimpered when she was handed to one of Yoshimura's men. The man now holding her made a move to place her at the trunk of the car.

It was when Midorima made up his mind.

He unsheathed the weapon he was holding.

* * *

"Thank you very much, Kiyoshi-san! I'll repay you next time!" Takao bowed down gratefully for the fourth time.

"I'm telling you it's alright. No trouble at all." Kiyoshi patted his fellow nurse's back. "Send my birthday greeting to your sister."

"Will do." Takao beamed.

Usually, Takao's shift ends at three in the morning. But that night, he asked Kiyoshi to take up on his two and a half hour more remaining. Fortunately, the man was kind enough to agree.

The next day would be his little sister's seventh birthday. He promised to go to the amusement park with her as early as seven o clock. Recently, they weren't able to have their bonding time together due to him being re-assigned to night shift. It meant less time for the day and less sleep.

He was donned in an orange jacket on top of his shirt when he went out of the hospital. The night breeze were getting chilly since the past month. It was past midnight and the source of light were mainly from light posts and some passing cars.

He was halfway the dark alley which was the only shortcut to their neighborhood when he heard deep huffs of close to labored breath.

Takao wondered if it had been his imagination. Considering the sounds, they were quite creepy to be coming just from out of nowhere.

His heart suddenly picked up a rate from nervousness when he confirmed they were  _not_  from his imagination. Hesitantly, he called out, "H-Hello?"

He edged closer and closer to the other open end of the alley when his foot collided on something soft but sturdy. As what Takao remembered, the path was always clear, without anything on the way.

Then what－

It was a leg.

A  _freaking_  leg.

"Oh, shit," he muttered when he noticed somebody slumped against the wall. Takao could barely make out the face of the man. He squinted in the dark and－god bless his vision－he therefore conclude it was a man with eyeglasses. "Hey, man, you okay there?" he asked when he finally found his voice.

The man only groaned, tilting his head to the side without opening his eyes. The movement made Takao's line of sight shift to the chest area of the other man. The faint light illuminated a glistening chest.

"You're bleeding rivers!" For a nurse, Takao found himself uncharacteristically panicking at the sight of an injured person. "Just keep yourself awake. I'll call an ambulance to pick you up!" The hospital was actually a fifteen minutes walk away and as much as he like to bring the man by himself there, there was no way he could carry a man he deduced was taller than him judging from his sitting position alone. And Takao knew better than to make a heavily bleeding man move around.

The bleeding man grabbed Takao's phone with his large hand, panting as he let out a 'don't'.

The latter looked unbelievable for a second. "You're already losing too much blood!" It came out as a shriek, making the other wince.

"I don't care so shut up and leave me be," a pained hoarse tone answered, sounding irritated and insistent.

"Why should I?!" Takao was frantically typing numbers by then.

_Will it be faster if I call Kiyoshi-san instead? And where's my number of the ambulance?!_

"Someone will pick me up here. Don't bother."

"No! Absolutely no!" Takao insisted pointedly. "Besides, we don't even know when they will arrive."

There was an exasperated sigh. "They will be here any minute."

"The ambulance will be much faster."

The man glared at him through his glasses. "If you don't want me to hurt you...  _Leave_."

It made Takao stopped to look at the other. For a wounded man, he was successful in giving off an intimidating aura. The place and the dead of the night even tripled it.

Takao's breath hitched on his throat.

Shouldn't he just laugh at the threat? Clearly, they were empty words given the man's situation. He looked pained enough to even inhale and exhale.

Until his eyes landed on a katana seated beside the man. The scabbard wasn't present, but the blade seemed soaked with something wet... and red. Takao did not dare to think further.

"But I can't leave you without saving you first," Takao tried again, although he found himself uttering the statement too softly, not putting up a fight anymore.

The man's glare visibly vanished, eyes looking softer as his gaze lowered. His hand crept on the nurse's shoulder, holding it firmly with his last bit of strength, silently pleading. "Please." He panted. "Go as if you've seen nothing."

* * *

Takao felt like he lost his soul on his way home.

He mentally berated himself as to why he got carried away with the threat and a weapon.

Okay, maybe it was because he value his life?

But then again, he is a nurse for goodness sake! Whether the man he encountered was the most horrible criminal, he would still save him from possible death. A life is a life, alright.

When he arrived at their residence, he was glad nobody was still up at the late hour. Nobody would see him in such a state.

As he closed his bedroom door, he still couldn't get the man off his mind (who would?). His conscience nagging him to go back there and－

_But he implied danger. DANGER, Kazunari! Are you suicidal?!_

_Well, he looks weak now with his injury. I can defend myself against him just in case._

_Argh, what should I do?!_

Pacing nervously across his room, he noticed his first aid kit behind the transparent doors of his cabinet. He never touched it before, but was kept for emergency situations. If his memory serves him correct, it has disinfectants, cotton balls, fresh bandages, tourniquet, a hot water bag, and other basic medical materials for bone fractures, animal bites, or lacerations. Too complete for a simple first aid kit, in fact.

He stared at it for a minute before he pulled the kit out.

Steeling himself, Takao made a decision to return to the man's location.

_"Promise me not to die yet, whoever you are!"  
_

* * *

**TBC**

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene with Midorima and Takao is inspired by the first chapter of the yaoi manga Usagi Otoko, Tora Otoko (Rabbit Man, Tiger Man). Read the manga if you haven't seen it yet. It's a good one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own KnB.

In the end, Kagami's intuition had been right.

It was past four in the morning when he was roused from his sleep by the voice of Akashi barking orders to Aomine and Murasakibara. Kagami found it surprising at first that the two were compliant immediately, knowing they both have a streak of laziness.

Heavy steps pranced from the kitchen and to the other part of the house where Akashi's and Midorima's rooms were located. It was when the redhead heard a foreign voice that was of a middle-age man. He only caught pieces of _get a hot water and_ _fresh towels._ He decided to look for the commotion, intrigued that he almost heard the usually composed leader edging in frustration.

When Kagami walked up to them, he gulped.

Midorima was laid on a futon with his bare torso. His pale skin was marred with a deep red cut running from his left shoulder down the abdomen. The metallic smell of blood was strong at that point. Kagami realized that the unknown man he heard was a doctor in his white lab gown. The surgeon ushered the three out of the room after he told them he would begin stitching Midorima up.

Kagami absentmindedly backed on the wall outside, trying to process the situation.

"W-What happened?" Kagami demanded once Akashi had closed the door. "Fuck, he's going to be okay, right?"

"I found him in that state," Aomine answered for him. He might look unperturbed, but there were unmistakable worried glances he was throwing at the closed door. He refused to speak more.

Kagami directed his gaze towards the giant; still no answer.

"It's a long story," Akashi said with finality, not leaving a room for more questions.

Kagami snapped.

"Are you telling me it's not of my business?" The taller redhead asked incredulously. "And I'm the only one who doesn't have any idea!"

Nobody even bat an eye at his outburst.

Nor did they say anything.

If there was anything Kagami hated the most, it was being left out in the dark. His fists clenched hard, fingernails digging to his palms. He did not even know if he had the right to be angry at them for keeping their mouth shut at times like these.

Or maybe he was also just as frustrated as them as to not being able to be of any help at all.

So much for being called part of them.

The three watched silently at Kagami's retreating back.

"Do you think it's a good idea to keep it from the guy?" Aomine inquired.

"Taiga is hot-headed. We don't know what he's capable of once he learned the truth," Akashi supplied calmly. "Especially, if he also found out we had taken with us the man who injured Shintaro. And speaking of him..." He stared pointedly at Murasakibara. "Is he awake?"

"Yoshimura? Ah, knocked out in the basement," Murasakibara replied in his usual tone.

"Good." Akashi smirked at that. "I'll personally deal with him later.

I'll make sure he regret being kept alive."

* * *

It was after some hours when the surgeon emerged, making the three stood up from their position.

"How is he?"

The doctor removed his surgical gloves, wiping the sweat that had formed on top of his eyebrows. "He isn't on the grave side anymore. Although I cannot guarantee his consciousness any later, he will be fine in a few weeks rest."

They shared relieved looks.

"Thank you very much for your help, Kakei-san." Akashi dipped his head curtly.

The doctor smiled earnestly, shaking his head. "Anytime. Oh, by the way," he paused, remembering something. "Who give the first aid to him?

Aomine frowned. "He was already bandaged when I found him."

"What did you say, Daiki?"

"That wasn't my first concern, alright." The blue-haired man scratched his head. "Midorima was already out in the cold and his shirt was soaked with dried blood, you know what would be the priority."

The doctor cut them. "Ah, it wasn't a bad thing. If anything, it was of great help. If not for the bandages, there would be a possible case of infection. Aside from stopping the bleeding for a time, some of the tissues wove themselves back, especially the minimal tears. And because of it, the stitches needed are reduced. I must hand it to that person. Whoever it was, I must say he's an expert paramedic."

* * *

Kagami slipped from the house after the doctor had assured them of Midorima's safety. Murasakibara was in-charged of escorting the surgeon back to his clinic. If by any chance Akashi had seen him going out, the latter did not say anything.

It was six in the morning when Kagami found himself wandering in the streets. Somehow, hunger hadn't settled yet. He thought that his mind was probably too occupied at the moment to even think of food.

What he would like were explanations, at least.

Kagami's hands itched for a basketball when he spotted a nearby court. The sport was the other thing serving as a stress reliever for him, aside from eating.

He recalled his movements back then, when he was playing for their school way back in high school. Although there were often misunderstanding with his teammates, due to them being from different nations (he attended an international school), his days with them were fun. Having his surrogate brother as his rival was also exciting, since for once they played as opponents, compared always being together in a team when they were younger.

A year before he entered high school, he was introduced to the world of Yakuza when his father had taken him back to Japan for a month. Back then, he remembered taking a glimpse of Nijimura when he was freshly appointed as the head of the Teiko group. It was during also the time when Kagami's father resigned from being their accountant.

When he attended college, he expected his brother to be with him. Unfortunately, the latter decided to go back to his homeland, and planned to stay for good until he finish his own degree. He told Kagami he might as well hunt for their mentor they hadn't seen for almost a decade.

No more communication between them after that.

Kagami's five years in the university were like a fragment of his memory. The course he had taken were not really of much difficulty since cooking had been a hobby from his teenage years; the third thing he was passionate enough to do. Besides, in culinary, practical skills were of more use than high intelligence, which he knew he lacks.

He did not put his degree into proper use after he graduated. Instead, he was sent to be an apprentice in the group based in States where his father had started serving for. Apparently, the head and his old man were childhood friends. The small group was composed of Japanese men, and half-race as well. Kagami did not have much trouble to fit in.

Until _that_ happened.

_That..._

_Huh?_

_Wait... What happened?_

Kagami stopped dribbling right before he was supposed to jump for a dunk. He thought it was weird to suddenly have his memory blocked as he was having brief flashbacks.

He was still wondering about the continuation when his stomach grumbled.

The good thing was, fast food chains were already open at seven in the morning. In between munching his triple order of breakfast set, his eyebrows would scrunch together occasionally, trying to think of what he had forgotten.

Okay, since he wasn't on any accident before, there was no way he would have an amnesia. Or maybe his brain had too much air in it that his memory had a blow or something?

Perhaps too much cheeseburgers? Softdrinks had finally corroded his brain then?

 _No, that's_ **stupid** _._

At least, he knew.

Kagami sighed, lamenting shortly at his mental capacity when he noticed through the glass walls of Maji a small kindergarten facing it right at the other side of the road. But it wasn't what caught his attention.

It was those three men who were hovering over someone small that Kagami couldn't see whoever it was. The redhead was highly alert when one of the three patted the menacing-looking baseball bat with him. The man in the middle waved something like a paper in front of the person they were bullying.

Kagami decided to check it up.

* * *

"I will say this again and again: this land is our territory. We don't want a bunch of stinky kids crowding it."

Kuroko was impassive. "This land is mine so I can do anything I want with it."

The man in dreadlocks snarled. "Don't you see this fucking paper? It's the title of this land saying it belongs to _me_." He pointed his index finger at Kuroko. "And you, shrimp, should get out of my property."

Kuroko's eyes glanced at the supposedly land title waved in front of him. "Sorry, whoever owns the _real_ land title should be the owner."

"You're saying this is fake, huh?!"

"I believe I'm clear in implying that."

"Boss, this one has good eyes," the one on the left whispered to their leader. "We can't fool him with this."

"Heh. Let's see if you can put those eyes of yours into good use when you get a taste of this!"

Kuroko gritted his teeth in pain when he found himself fallen on his butt. He hissed silently when he felt a warm liquid trickling down the side of his face.

"Ha! What a weak bastard. You're all talk, can't even fight."

"Wait, boss." The small one grabbed a hold of the other's arm. "What if we get caught here by the police doing rounds?"

"Che, let them!" He pried his arm. "We have to teach this little shit a lesson first." He gestured at the one holding a wooden bat. "Do it."

Kuroko closed his eyes to brace from the impact.

Except that it never came.

"Fucking freaks!" He heard someone yelled before the guy who was about to hit him was thrown aside by a kick.

Kuroko was watching with awe as a tall redhead disposed of the three swiftly. Kuroko was no martial arts expert, but he could confidently say the man was good and was well-trained.

There was also something familiar with his hair and fierce eyes.

When the man succeeded into scaring the three away, with them promising a painful revenge albeit cowardly retreating, he turned his attention to Kuroko, crouching to his position. "Hey, you alr－Ah! It's you!"

Kuroko blinked. "Pardon?"

The man gasped. "The one with the hell dog!" He looked around wearily. "I-It's not with you, right?!"

For someone who could kick asses, the man looks frightful at the thought of Nigou around.

It clicked at Kuroko's head. "You're the man from yesterday Nigou had taken a liking."

"Will you please don't put it that way? It's creepy." He shuddered.

"Sorry. I wasn't aware you fear dogs."

"Who fears dogs?! You－Argh! Before you insult me, do something with that wound of yours!"

Kuroko's hand ran over his forehead, his fingers stained with red when he retracted it. "Now that you mention it..."

"Dammit, you're bleeding and yet you're too calm! What the hell, man?"

"Stranger-san is just worked up over nothing. I'll go to the infirmary before the kids come."

"Yeah, yeah. Do it. And don't call me Stranger-san, it's－"

There was a huge splash of water thrown right at the man's face.

A browned-haired female ran towards Kuroko with a pail on her hands. "Kuroko-kun, are you alright?!" she asked worriedly, panting. She stared worriedly at his wound, then glanced angrily at the stranger who was coughing out the water. "I'll report that man to the police when Hyuuga arrived."

Kuroko shook his head vehemently. "It's a misunderstanding, Riko-san. That person is the one who helped me. "

"Eh?!"

* * *

Kagami sighed as he was left alone by the woman whose name he learned was Riko. He was nearing in irritation at her profuse apology, saying it wasn't her intention to be rude to someone who just helped her friend.

It did not helped that she mentioned he was suspicious-looking himself.

He fumed to himself when he picked up the clean gray shirt of his size. It was offered to him after his own was thoroughly soaked. Riko said she would dry his wet attire, as her compensation to her action earlier.

"A tiger."

Kagami's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Dammit! Don't just sneak up on me like that."

"I wasn't sneaking. I've been here when Riko-san left, but you didn't notice."

The taller man growled. "If you can do that invisible thingy, why didn't you use it to those guys who bothered you? You're practically a ghost, for goodness sake."

"Contrary to your belief, I'm not a ghost." Kagami looked at the pale man who was now wearing a yellow apron with cute drawings of tiger faces; a white square gauze covering his injury. "It's called misdirection, but I can't use it when the attention is directed towards me."

"What a useless ability."

"Not really, because it's fun scaring people like Stranger-san." The way it was said make Kagami think the man was a sadist.

"You're crazy. And it's Kagami... Kagami Taiga."

The pale man smiled. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, by the way. A kindergarten teacher with Riko-san and three more people here. This place was passed down to me by my grandmother. We're from a family of teachers, you see. Though my parents are university professors, I decided teach students of different age group."

"Must be nice," Kagami muttered. "So what's the deal with those guys?"

"They've been insisting I leave the place. At first, they were harmless Yakuzas, just threatening. Until now."

"Yakuza, huh? They even dare call themselves that." Kagami scoffed. "They're terrible, don't you think? Yakuzas, I mean."

Kuroko did not answer for a while, blinking his blue eyes. "Not everyone. Kagami-kun, for example."

Kagami raised an eyebrow. "You know?"

"Your tattoo at the back gave it."

"Ah, that." Kagami had the urge to scratch it. "I have it even before I become one." He sighed. "That girl was right then when she said I look suspicious."

"It's not that. But I must agree to her, though."

"It's fine without the last statement, you know?" The redhead grunted. "What is it then?"

"The way you fend them off. Like someone who is used to fighting, but not to the extent obsessed with violence. Like..." he trailed off. "...A knight."

Kagami turned away instantly when he felt his cheeks heating up. "You say embarrassing things," he grumbled.

Kuroko reasoned unhelpfully, "It's my way of thanking, Kagami-kun."

* * *

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own KnB.

Furihata browsed his camera's gallery with a smile. The photos he captured never ceased to alleviate the stress he got from his multiple part-time jobs he was juggling.

It had been his dream to become a photographer since he was a child. Different scenery fascinated him－whether it be nature or the view of the busy city. Random shots even amazes him, like stolen captures of animals, daily activities, shots of different kinds of people... things like those.

Unfortunately, he wasn't able to achieve his dream to be a professional one.

As of now, he works as a photographer for a small newspaper company. They don't require a degree in the field there. Somehow, Furihata thinks he attained his goal partly.

The thing was, what he had to capture were subjects... too much for him. The miserable ones, for example. Sometimes, he would be required to take photos of those unfortunate victims of calamities, how a large fire reduced the homes of the families to ashes, or worst, he would have to be present on emergencies especially if it meant a big scoop.

Furihata had captured enough amount of lifeless bodies, and not once did they make him immune to the sick feeling he would have every single time.

He thought of quitting once, but for some reason, he was torn between leaving the job he never enjoyed and abandoning his hopes up to get into the career of photography.

He had been off from the job right after another shots of dead bodies found at the port earlier that morning. There were two victims whose fronts were sliced open. According to the police, the weapon used was most likely a katana. There were no more currently leads about the incident and the suspect.

At least the beautiful sky was always present to be his subject. Whatever time of the day, it never failed to be breathtaking. The photos he have of them serve as an oasis.

He planned on capturing the sunset that time; right at the very moment where half of the sun had hidden behind the hills. He was already stationed on a high area, providing him a perfect view of the horizons.

Furihata placed the camera on his line of sight, angling for a moment and adjusting the lenses. His finger hovering at the button when he caught a glint on the left down corner field of the vision given to him by the camera.

He retracted it for a moment, letting it hang on his neck when he walked closer at the railing. Peering below, he had seen nothing but a bunch of trees at first.

Then there was the glint again.

No matter how hard he squinted his eyes, he couldn't make out anything at all. The sun was almost down that was why the place lower than him was bathed with the shadow of the hills. Furihata found himself more intrigued at the glint than the sunset he was supposed to capture.

Giving up on squinting, he decided to use his camera instead. The zoom property of it would at least give him a multiple times better view of below.

He got a hold of his camera, swiveling downwards. It was blurred at first and then it began getting clearer.

Furhihata's jaw dropped at the scene.

There below, was a man knelt on the ground, hands and feet were bound, and his mouth was covered with a duct tape. The display of fear and pleading for life was unmistakably present on his eyes. Gulping to himself, Furihata edged his camera towards the right side, hands shaking slightly as to what he might found there.

It was a redhead in a fancy black suit whose arm was hovering mid-air. Furihata found out immediately the source of the glint.

A scissors. And by the looks of it, they were sharp enough inflict deep cuts.

Or kill.

Furihata's whole body trembled, breath stopping for a while the moment the redhead's arm snapped downwards to stab one eye of his prey.

**Click.**

The momentary flash of the camera made Furihata's eye closed tightly.

He went aghast at what he accidentally did.

The silence around the area was deafening that he could hear his own heartbeat thundering mad.

_Did I just captured a murder scene?!_

Furihata found his palms wet, and his face sweating bullets. He didn't know what took over him, but instead of running away, he looked once more at the scene.

But this time, the redhead had his head craned at his direction, eyes watching him intently.

When the man's face showed a dangerous smirk, Furihata began fearing for his life.

* * *

"That's very uncharacteristic of you to hand the bastard to the police," Aomine muttered when Akashi slipped at the passenger's seat.

"I don't like staining my precious scissors with a pig's blood," the leader said, keeping the red scissors in his breast pocket. "This pair is my favorite."

Aomine snorted. "We've been doing that kind of job for how many years already." He started the engine. "What exactly _is_ the matter?"

Akashi left Yoshimura alone at the forest clearing, unconscious, limbs still tied, and mouth sealed. With him was the recorded confession he had earlier after Akashi made him choose between easy death and torture. The former choose none, begging for his life but revealed all of his dirty works nonetheless, including his black market business of internal organs retailing. Before Akashi had left him and his drugs to be found by the authorities themselves after unanimously sending them _information about the suspect_ , Akashi had him interrogated first.

" _Who injured my comrade?" Akashi asked._

" _T-That man?" Yoshimura stuttered. "H-He's the one w-who killed my men! A-And... A-And left me and those four unknown guys alive!"_

" _You're not answering my question." Akashi frowned, pupils dilating. "Who hurt Shintaro?" he pressed as he stared coldly down at the man._

_The tied man almost choked on his own spit. "M-me," he whispered, close to breaking down into tears. "P-Please! That was a self defense."_

" _Self defense, you say?_

" _You'll regret saving your life then."_

"I was in the process of gouging his eyes, a souvenir for Shintaro at least," Akashi stated, reasoning Midorima might found them useful in the future (lucky item, maybe) while Aomine mumbled something along the lines of _why the hell would Midorima like those; his level of freakishness is not on par with yours_. "Unfortunately, I was caught."

"Wait... What?!"

"I'm caught."

"By who?! And how?!" To say Aomine was terrified is an understatement.

But of all people... Akashi? Really?

"I have no idea as of now about his identity. But I'll surely find it out whoever he is."

"You're too calm about this, aren't you?" A sigh. "Well, you can surely handle that." Aomine stared at the road. "Anyway, Murasakibara said Midorima already blinked his eyes open, but only for a few seconds and no further movements aside from that."

Akashi nodded. "It's a good sign. For the meantime, you take his duty to collect the tributes. It will be due tomorrow. I'll inform Alexandra about you." The blue-haired man groaned at that. "How about Taiga? Has he returned?"

"Nothing was said about him."

"Is that so."

Aomine looked at Akashi briefly. "What's wrong with him, anyway? He's sulking the whole day like a teenager. What an idiot."

Akashi's eyes softened, uncharacteristically, as Aomine noted.

"Taiga will be back. I'm sure of it."

It was at nightfall when they arrived.

And Kagami was at the front door, arms crossed and waiting for the two.

The taller redhead cleared his throat, gaze far of at the right side of him. "W-Welcome back."

Akasi and Aomine halted their steps, mildly surprised.

"You came back," was Akashi's only reply before smiling sincerely.

Kagami refused to make any eye contact, beet red from embarrassment. "Of course, I would."

"What, you done crying?" Aomine asked gruffly.

"Who's crying, you idiot?!"

"You." Aomine grimaced slightly when he noticed Kagami wearing an apron. "You got even lamer. The hell."

"Lame?! I'm the one who cooks your fucking food!"

The blue-haired man waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah. I get it. Is the dinner ready, _mom_?" He snickered.

Akashi watched in sidelines as Kagami growled and the two began their verbal retaliation. The leader shook his head, entering the house without them noticing.

"Kids."

* * *

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: Apologies for the delay.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own KnB.  
> 

Aomine parked at the open space outside the modeling agency. It was blazing hot outside, but the temperature was worse inside the vehicle. Wiping his sweaty palms, he momentarily glanced up the establishment. It was a three-story building and not that much to be boasted for. Though what it housed were top models of Japan; mostly females. The agency was one of Kiseki no Sedai properties and was currently managed by Alexandra Garcia. A foreigner who has been in the country for years. Although not a fellow member of the group, or affiliated to any other organizations, the woman has Akashi's trust.

The blue-haired man thought of finishing his business there quickly, and might as well have a conversation with Satsuki before he leave. The two of them have much to talk about and catch up.

He walked towards the double glass doors and went in.

* * *

" _Um... You see... Ah..."_

" _What is it, Kise?"_

_The blonde's grip tightened on his handkerchief, where he was getting his ounce of confidence, blushing more when he was addressed._

" _Well..."_ _ **Okay, this is it**_ _, he thought._ _ **The moment of truth**_ _. "I... I...I like you..." If by any chance they were both on a crowded area, Kise's voice would have been drowned by the noise._

_The thing was, they weren't._

_It came out much lamer than he initially thought._ _**Oh, God** _ _. He lowered his head, hiding his squeezed shut eyes from the other man, his thick rimmed eyeglasses almost falling off from the gesture. He opened his eyes without looking up, and mentally cursed when his raggedly trimmed blonde bangs obscured his view. He couldn't make out what the other man's expression was, and it made Kise really nervous. But he knew from experience that the other was kind enough that if he would be rejected, he would be turned down gently, and most likely, out of modesty, would look like nothing happened afterwards._

_Yeah, Kise's object of affection was that type of man._

_Or so he thought._

_The blonde heard him heave a huge sigh after several minutes had passed, clicking his tongue, he said, "Sorry, you must have misunderstood me. Look, to be honest, I only made friends with you because of your_ _－_ _you know_ _－_ _geeky look. I thought you're really the type of person who aces his class and does shit like that." He scratched his head when he paused. "Unfortunately, I'm wrong. I actually wanted someone who can do my assignments for me. After getting to know you, I figured as much you can be dumber than me at times. And well, no hate for people like you who bat for the other other team. But why the hell will I date someone whose looks are already a so-so and what's more, an idiot one to boot?" He shrugged nonchalantly, turning his back with a yawn. "At least you found out from me than some others out there, eh?" And with that, he walked off._

_Leaving Kise and his heart broken to million pieces, and him in a sobbing mess._

...

Kise sat up on his bed suddenly, sighing frustratingly at his dream. It was an eleven year old memory, for it to suddenly show up...

He blamed it for his busy schedule lately for the month, piled with stress and exhaustion. Sleep had become a blessing whenever he could get an opportunity to have one even for a few hours.

He lied down on his bed again, thinking over the pathetic first confession he did, and the last confession he ever did, if he may add.

Looking at him now, he was far from the ugly, under puberty idiot he was known for. Okay, maybe he only had a little improvement on his intellectual department, but hell he wasn't a paid scientist now. Besides, models like him make use of their physical appearance rather than their brains. Most of them are. Making it easier for him to fish out pretty ladies in the industry with simply a few flattering words and short flirting, and have them go putty in his hands.

Perhaps (more like actually hoped for) the man who was his first and last love, and also his first and last heartbreak, had considered rejecting him his worst mistake, seeing how far had Kise gotten now that he could be seen almost everywhere－magazines, billboards, commercials, posters, printed advertisements－you name it. Kise briefly wondered where the person might be now, but then again, he was now simply a horrible past. The memory of his first rejection would always be there, but Kise had gotten further to not even remembering that person's face anymore. Not like he didn't want to. But maybe he still owe the man for making Kise aware of the importance of outside appearance to this unfair world.

People will only care for you if either you are dying or pretty.

* * *

"Hmmm... So you're Aomine, huh?" Alexandra eyed him from top to bottom. "Akashi's men are gorgeous people, why is he wasting them on joining his gang?" she asked more to herself.

Aomine pretended to not hear her.

Alexandra Garcia was nowhere near looking like her age. If anything, she could be passed as an older sister of an equally attractive person. Blonde hair and green eyes－totally a perfect combination. Throw some body curves here and there, she was definitely a catch.

Sure, Aomine might have a thing for blondes, but he backed out of the idea of even flirting with her. Aside from the embarrassing thought of he would possibly be laughed at for even daring to make a move on her, the idea of being smooth with a woman with an age close enough with his mother's was just plain awkward, alright.

"Anyway, I will be arranging some papers for the tribute. I dunno how long it will take, but for the meantime, you can wait at Momoi's dressing room. She's on a break, if I'm correct. I'll look for you there when I'm done."

* * *

"Oh my God, have you seen that man?"

"Huh? Who?"

"You know, the tanned man in suit. He looks so sexy!"

"The one with midnight-blue hair? Yeah, I've seen him knocking Momoi-san's room earlier. He's hot. I mean, he looks like a model himself!"

"I know, right. Too bad, I heard he's a substitute tribute collector for a while. Highly possible one of the Yakuza."

"So what? I would still do a guy like him. Sexy and dangerous are a great combo. They'll rock you in more ways than one."

"You're right!"

There was a horde of giggles coming from a bunch of female models (Kise recognized them as the newbies) seated on one of the tables at the coffee shop right in front of the agency. Kise happened to be situated nearby them and overheard their talk. It wasn't of his business until Momoi's name was thrown in and a member of a Yakuza whom he learned knocking on her dressing room.

Kise found it suspicious. Why would a mere tribute collector visit his friend? The previous one with green hair and glasses and standing more than six foot tall and carrying weird items around with him was only overlooking the agency for a brief while and then would leave the building with a briefcase.

It was worrying him. Momoi is one of the important females in his circle aside from his older sisters and his mother, and Alexandra posing as his auntie. He had been interested on the pink-haired woman because of her looks, but when he found out she wasn't only a beauty but also a smart one, Kise laid off his advances and found her as charming as his sisters are. Since then, she became a confidant and a close friend, if not his best.

Kise was warry of the man visiting Momoi. Who knows? The man might be a stalker for all they know. Still, he had to be sure.

He left a bill and exited the coffee shop.

* * *

"Yo, Satsuki."

Momoi turned at the familiar gruff voice, beaming when she saw her childhood friend. "Dai-chan!"

Aomine allowed his ever rare smile. "It's been a while."

The woman pouted. "What do you mean it's been a while? It's almost a year!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I just thought I check up on you. How are you doing?"

"Still the same as ever. Tetsu-kun is still immune from me. I don't even know what's wrong with me." She looked at him dejectedly.

Aomine snorted. "Heh. Perhaps that Tetsu-dude knows how terrible you cook food."

Momoi smacked him on his back; Aomine faked a painful reaction. "That's not something you say to a lady right on her face, you know?" she chuckled afterwards. "Well, enough about that. What are  _you_  doing here?"

"You don't have to kn－"

She waved a finger in front of him. "I won't buy that excuse." Her tone went serious. "It has something to do with Kiseki no Sedai, am I right?"

"Yes, because I will be collecting the tribute. Akashi substituted me for Midorima's job, but only for a month. I hope."

"Midorin?" she inquired curiously. "Why are you replacing him, then?"

Aomine debated whether to tell her or not. He decided the former when she looked at him expectantly. "Something happened last night." He ran his hand through his hair. " I found Midorima heavily injured in one of Akashi's assignment for him." Aomine glanced away from her when she gasped. "His mission was mainly to gather information and we all know he's the best man for that. He never fucks up. Hell, fucking up wasn't even in that man's vocabulary. Until now we have no idea what actually happened."

"I'm guessing he's yet to wake up then," Momoi said finally.

The man nodded. "He's still breathing. That's a good sign, at least."

It was a good few minutes before Momoi spoke again. "Must you do this?"

"It's the way of life. For us, I mean."

"Then it's a dark path you're taking. You and everyone else. It's so sad, you know? When all we can do for you and everyone else is to wait for you all to come back safe and sound." Momoi nestled her head on Aomine's shoulder. " I know you can no longer feel anything since you've been part of them. But please let me to at least be the one to feel upset or cry for you if you have to." She hugged him on his side.

Aomine returned the gesture by encircling his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

Kise hastily approached Momoi's dressing room. When he finally stood in front of the door, he noticed it was slightly ajar. Peeking through the slight gap, he quickly found them hugging each other, their back turned against him.

It clicked inside his head in an instant.

The man he thought suspicious was in reality...

Momoi's secret boyfriend.

It all made sense now. The reason she was turning down men after men, and always speaking so highly about a blue-haired man he never knew the name of.

_This must be the guy she was talking about!_

_But if this man is really part of the Yakuza, then he's no doubt trouble as well!_

Kise ran the facts over his head. Okay, he understands his friend was hiding their relationship in public, and that he respected. It was easy to pretend he didn't know a thing. Yep, nothing. He saw nothing. But then thinking of even leaving her to the hands of such a guy just couldn't make him comfortable.

 _This leaves me no other choice but to become Momocchi's secret bodyguard! It's the only thing I can do for her. As her friend_ _－_

Kise's internal proclaiming of his new duty was cut off when the door suddenly swung opened and revealed the two.

"Eh?"

"Ki-chan, you're there!" Momoi greeted jovially. "How long have you been there?"

"Just a second ago," he lied, convincingly enough. If the man with Momoi noticed it, he did not commented, but was instead looking at Kise weirdly. The blonde had to gulp out of nervousness.

The man was a few inches taller, but Kise felt like the man was looming over him. Though, he wouldn't deny that the other man looked like a model himself when Kise realized the former filled his pin-striped black suit quite perfectly with his physique. The kind of man who would pose for some perfume brands.

"Ah, by the way, Ki-chan! This is Dai-chan, my－"

 _Boyfriend_. Kise finished for her in his mind before offering his hand in an instant to the man. "I'm Kise! Nice meeting you!" Before Momoi could even continue, Kise immediately added, "Ah, I was looking forward to know you more, but I gotta go now! See ya' around; catch you later, Momocchi!"

Kise made a dash like a run for his life.

"Ki-chan seems hasty today."

Aomine frowned thoughtfully. "Kise, huh?"

He briefly wondered why the hell that name sounded very familiar.

* * *

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kise is currently 25 yrs. old in this fic. Making him 14 yrs. old (last year in middle school) when he was first rejected by... well, you'll find out, in case you have no idea yet as to who. Although, it should be obvious already. Also, let's just say Kise wasn't that as attractive as he is now; you know, before hitting his puberty and all. Unlike the Kise in the series who is already model-like right from the very beginning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: I did a few editing in some past chapters after I realized the timeline was quite fucked up. Nothing major. Just changed the number figures in mentioned years. Also, Kise's age during his first rejection. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own KnB.

"－is finally dropped, so there's no need－Oi, are you listening?"

"Eh, huh?" Furihata asked dumbly.

Susa stared at him hard then sighed as if giving up. "As I was saying, the topic about the businessman who sells internal organs－Yoshimura is the name, if not mistaken－was already dropped. He was already surrendered to the police. They said he the man lost it and won't speak a word anymore, just staring into space almost not blinking. Well, a criminal who couldn't sing is not worth writing about anymore; wouldn't open more subjects. There are more columns that deserved to be put up than wasting the newspaper space about some traumatized criminal. Still, it was quite a loss. We could have learned about black market business. That would definitely stir the people, and benefit the authorities." The taller man crossed his arms. "Or at least tell about his captor or whoever surrendered him."

Furihata gulped at the last statement.

"You suddenly looked pale," the journalist noted.

"I-It's nothing..."

"Right." Susa raised an eyebrow, leaning back against his seat. "You're out of yourself since last week."

"...You know it's normal for me, Susa-san."

"That may be true. Still cannot get over dead bodies, eh?"

Furihata flinched slightly at the way it was brought up. "I guess."

"Maybe it's experience that can numb you to those... stuffs." Susa shrugged.

Furihata walked away from the former's desk when he began to be bombarded with phone calls. Looking over to the area, it was always as busy as it has been. Journalists bustling here and there rushing to meet their deadlines, contracting with the publishing department, or some entertaining calls of their own. The same scenario everyday. He was already used to it.

If not for the gnawing pit on his stomach at the moment.

The past few days had been dreadful for him. He could always feel eyes following him everywhere. Perhaps it might have been his imagination since he knew himself being much of a paranoid. But who could blame him? Those pictures were still haunting him, making him restless and lose sleep. He had been internally debating whether to delete them or not. Simply 'forgetting' what he had witnessed was definitely out of the options. It seemed like he would have to suffer memory loss before he could get it out of his mind.

It then boils down to keeping the photos. He touched the camera dangling on his neck. It felt heavy. He couldn't even bring himself to look at them once again. There was an easy way out of it actually－he surrender them to the authorities, or have them posted up. He got a good view of the man who was about to kill the criminal after all. Furihata has no idea, but maybe that redhead was a fellow of Yoshimura, trying to silence him before he could spill the beans.

The brunet felt bad for thinking that somehow the man deserve it. Before when he learned of the identity of the man who was supposed to be murder victim, the guilt was tenfold than it was right then, and he was more than resolved to give information regarding his captor. Then the news suddenly came up the following day, and that was when he learned everything. He was surprised to find out that Yoshimura was surrendered.

 _Unscathed_.

Furihata don't know. Maybe he thought the criminal would be handed bleeding rivers?

Or already dried out of blood?

Badly mutilated?

With a lost limb?

Or worse, a cold corpse.

He shuddered. Yoshimura might be a criminal, but the fact that he's human still remains. He has his own rights, and no other can bring judgment upon him by taking his life.

At least what Furihata believes.

* * *

"Ah, that young man passing? Hmm, he's often here so his face is somewhat familiar. Ah! Yes, yes. I remember some elders calling him 'Furihata-kun' or something. He's quite liked among those seniors who hang around the picnic area," the guard, who was in front of the surveillance monitor, said. "Since this place is not really popular to youngsters, elders are the ones mostly here. But then this Furihata-kun mingles with them well, he stand's out among them."

Akashi mentally noted the name. He was yet to confirm it as the security officer of the area wasn't exactly sure－Akashi noticed－if he was correct. "By any chance, Mr. Officer, is this man a photographer?"

"When he's not hanging around with the seniors, he often stations himself here." He pointed an elevated spot seen by one of the angles shown in the monitor. "Then takes pictures of the sunset or any kind of scenery. Though, they say he do that only after his work as a photographer for a newspaper company." He shifted slightly, as if to whisper something. "Especially after shooting cases of gruesome events." The man sighed. "Must be difficult to be in that field."

Akashi was silent and unblinking at the screen where a footage of a brown-haired man taking random shots right an hour before perhaps when the redhead was captured about to murder Yoshimura with that very camera shown.

"That's what I only know about him. May I ask, young Sir, why are you interested?"

With a convincing expression in place, Akashi replied, "He accidentally got something he shouldn't have."

* * *

It only took Akashi two days to know the basic information about the man. It was easy to get right into the business quickly, given the man was working for a newspaper was already a big deal. But then three days already passed since the incident and Akashi's face still hasn't made it to the wanted list.

Curious as to why, he decided to watch Furihata's movements for the meantime.

On the first day, he began trailing the brunet heading to a flower shop in the morning. Akashi was at the cafe in front of the shop, showing mild interest as customers flew in and out of the establishments he was facing. It occurred to him that Furihata was taking a part time job aside his occupation. No, probably being a photographer was also a part time.

As if sensing eyes on him, the brunet looked towards the place Akashi formerly positioned himself. Seeing no one, Furihata shook his head.

When Akashi's target went out of the shop, the redhead noticed him bringing a few stems of daffodils with him. Following his way, Akashi was faintly surprised when Furihata bent down to an electric post in a street corner to place the flowers there, and then praying silently for a soul.

After a few hours, Furihata then began heading to his next destination, a bakery, where he was serving as a cashier for a good five hours. When he emerged, he was carrying a brown paper bag which obviously contained breads.

A small, almost run-down house a few walks before Furihata's own simple apartment was where he stopped to knock.

"Good evening, Maika-san," the brown-haired man greeted politely.

"Same to you, Furihata-kun," a middle-aged woman said, looking kindly to him. "Would you like to come in?"

"Ah, no need, Maika-san. I'm just here to give you this," he handed her the paper bag he was carrying. "These are for you and the kids."

"Oh." She gasped. "This, this is too much! I-I can't."

He pushed back to her the bag when she started to return it. "It's alright, Maika-san," he assured her. "They were the ones left earlier so they were given to me for free."

"Still, there are too many. You could have them yourself!"

"Well, I'm not a huge eater." He chuckled. "Besides, there are many of you there as well. Also, Mido and Ken are nearing puberty. I tend to eat a lot that age!"

After excusing himself, Furihata finally decided to go up to his apartment. Akashi memorized the door number, for it might be useful in the future.

* * *

The same routine happened on the following few days, but of different part time jobs for every other day. He found out that Furihata's schedule as a photographer was only for three times a week, and then most of his days were spent on his other jobs.

And of almost a week surveying him, Akashi must say Furihata never missed his act of... generosity. Helping a disabled or an elder cross the street; bringing fruits over a widowed grandma next to his apartment; or even giving up his umbrella for a kid who didn't have one and couldn't went home because of the heavy rain. Akashi remembered well how the brunet insisted the kid it was fine anyway, and that his house was 'just a few meters away'. The 'just a few meters away' of his was in reality three streets away.

At the back of his mind, Akashi was mildly impressed.

And at the same time, finding it difficult to eliminate the man.

* * *

Furihata leaned his back at the counter heavily, panting slightly. He had been feeling sluggish since morning. That, and top with a headache and a temperature higher than normal.

"You look bad, Furihata," his co-worker pointed. "Better go home now, don't you think?"

The brunet was on his night shift in a convenience store. It was only past ten in the evening; he usually ends at twelve midnight. Also, there would be a salary deduction if the required eight hours were not met.

He doesn't need that right now.

The monthly payment for the apartment was already one month late. Just his luck the land lady was kind enough to allow him an extension. He was planning to pay for the previous and current rent in one go once he has his hands on his next payroll.

He shook his head, straightening himself. The slight sudden movement made his vision swirl for a moment. "I'm fine. Thank you for worrying." He offered a small smile. "I'll drink medicine once I get home."

"If you say so..."

Thankfully, the remaining time went in a blur, but Furihata felt like he was getting worse every passing minute.

On his way home, he progressed to breaking out into cold sweat, his throat parched, and his eyesight dimming at the sides. Not to mention, his knees were as if in the verge of giving up.

 _I think I pushed myself too much today_ , he mused, wanting nothing than to throw himself in his bed right at the very moment.

He allowed a small smile when he could finally see his apartment a few distance away. Furihata was about to make a run for it when all of a sudden, his body became too heavy for him to carry.

The world was spinning around him when the brunet collapsed on the spot. The street ground was cold and rough, though he wondered why he couldn't help but succumb to sleepiness.

But not without seeing a brief flash of red.

* * *

The next day Furihata came to his senses, it was past noon.

He sprang up his bed, reaching for his phone, hastily typing a number. "Hello? Susa-san?!" Furihata almost yelled the moment the other line was picked up. "I'm so sorry! I know I'm several hours late already, but I promise to be there in twenty minutes!"

" _Woah, wait, calm down!"_  Susa matched his volume.  _"And what are you saying? You texted me earlier this morning and said you couldn't make it. Didn't you get my reply? You have the day off."_

"Huh?"

" _Don't 'Huh?' me. You're the one who messaged me at that goddamned hour."_  There was a click of the tongue that followed.  _"Well, you seem lively enough already. You fine now?"_

"...I think."

" _Good. Now don't let the day go to waste. Take the opportunity to rest. See you around."_

Furihata stared down on his phone, not believing it for a minute. He went to the message folder and indeed, there was a conversation between him and Susa he did not remember having.

The time of the message read 1:03 AM.

_1:03 AM... My shift ends at midnight. It's a thirty-minute walk from there to here._

The memory of him losing consciousness before making it to his apartment flooded his mind.

"What?!"

Furihata frantically searched for his backpack he always bring at work.

_Wallet... Money still here... Check._

_Identification card... Check._

_Credit card... Check._

The brunet was confused for a moment and decided to check for his other belongings. He panicked a little when his camera wasn't in its usual place, but found it nonetheless in a different drawer.

_Okay, if there is nothing missing, who, why, and how I was brought to my own bed?_

Now that he had somehow calmed down, Furihata could see his reflection in the mirror. Under his unkempt bangs was a strip of Cool Fever stuck. He was also changed to cotton shirt and loose shorts. The blanket he threw on the floor the moment he woke up was a thick one he didn't remember getting out to use. There was also a small basin of water at the foot of the bed with white towels soaked.

The brunet suddenly felt guilty for suspecting someone of theft when perhaps the person's sole intention was to help him.

_How stupid of me._

Looking around, the place was still the same. As if the person who helped him knew their way around.

_Wait... Maybe it was obaa-chan next door!_

He thought it should explain everything. She new his door number and had been to his place for a couple of times before.

_But she couldn't have carried me here, though. Oh, she must have asked for help._

Right when he was about to knock on her door, the old woman emerged just in time, smiling when she saw him.

"Good afternoon, obaa-chan."

"Good afternoon to you too, Furihata-kun. Ara, feeling well now?"

He nodded eagerly. "Yeah."

"Next time, don't push yourself too much. It's bad for your health. You're still young."

Furihata scratched his head shyly, feeling embarrassed and grateful at the same time for the concern. "I'll be careful next time. Too bad, I learned it the hard way." He laughed lightly. "Ah, by the way, thank you for taking care of me last night. If it wasn't because of you, I don't think I'll be feeling this well." He bowed politely.

"Oh my, I don't think I'm the one you should be thanking." Her eyes crinkled in amusement. "It was your friend who assured me he would take care of everything."

Furihata frowned. "Friend?"

"Yes, I went out exactly when he passed by my door carrying you."

"I thought..."

"He said you overworked yourself that was why you passed out on your way. Hmm, I don't know his name, but I've never seen him before as well."

The brown-haired man's interest was piqued even more. "Can you describe what he looks like?"

"About this height." The old woman gestured with her arm. "I must say taller than you. He was wearing all black and－oh, how can I forget! He looks very rich and is quite a handsome lad as well."

By now, Furihata was more confused. He doesn't even remember befriending someone having the vague details said to him, or somebody rich for that matter. "Um, any distinguishable features?" he asked meekly.

"Oh, I don't know. It might be my failing eyesight, but his eyes... they seemed to be of different colors."

The moment she stated it, he felt chills he never－no, it wasn't that he never felt it before.

It was more like he had experienced it once and at that certain incident only.

Where he had unknowingly seen something he shouldn't have.

_B-But it could have been a coincidence, right?_

Right.

"Does..." he paused to gulp. "Does he have a red hair?"

She smiled in affirmation. "It seems like you know who I was talking about."

Furihata felt his remaining fever get doused by a cold bucket of water.

* * *

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: Apologies for the delay. This is inexcusable, I know. Anyway, thanks to those who still haven't given up on this fanfic. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own KnB.

Midorima groaned the moment he opened his eyes. He winced at the heavy feeling on his chest, reaching with a shaky hand and was met with the texture of bandages.

There was suddenly a streak of purple on the right side of his blurred vision.

"Eh, Mido-chin is awake?" There was a sound of munching that followed. "Good afternoon."

"M-Murasakibara?" The green-haired man's throat was dry, and his voice came out too rough to his liking. "Water…"

The heavy footsteps rang against the floor when the giant walked out to fetch a glass compliantly.

Midorima painstakingly made himself sit up, flinching occasionally at small movements. When he had gotten himself in a more comfortable position, the door burst open to reveal three more company.

"Shintaro."

"Midorima."

"I only said you bring me water, not all of them." There was no hint of irritation though. Instead there was a small twitch on his lips, most likely trying to force down a smile.

"Welcome back, Shintaro."

* * *

 

Midorima slept the whole day and the following one until evening when he began feeling better and could stand up without shaking.

"Don't force yourself to move too much. Better rest again if you can," Akashi said.

"I've rested enough. Besides, I don't think you could wait any longer for my side of the story."

After narrating everything that had transpired, Midorima wasn't surprised anymore that Akashi had learned the crucial parts already. He figured that after almost a month, the redhead handled everything with his own hands, and in his own way.

"A question, Shintaro." The man addressed turned his head towards Akashi. "What caused you to engage?"

Of course, expect Akashi to know.

Midorima's gaze found the floor. At the back of his mind grateful that the room only have the two of them.

He would hate it if anyone other than their leader saw his vulnerable side.

"It seems that I'm quite incompetent still. Especially at some things."

Akashi was silent for a moment. "You're anything but incompetent, Shintaro. Remember that." Before Midorima could reply, he added, "I had decided to keep it from you before. Your family is here at the country. Your sister finally got herself a donor. Apparently, the donor wanted the operation to be done here in Japan. It has been awhile since. The week after next, they will be back overseas again."

The redhead left him alone after mentioning the hospital.

Tokyo General Hospital, private room 607.

The decision to drop by is up to Midorima.

* * *

 

"Hmmm…" Kiyoshi's gaze shifted between the two different books.

Takao was watching the man amusedly while sipping on his coffee. "You're deep in thought, Kiyoshi-san," he commented.

"Am I now?" The taller man placed down the two hardbound books. "Sorry about that. It's just that there has been something bugging me after reading these. Nothing serious."

The one with red cover read _Under the Shade of Falling Petals by Hana Kotomiya._ The one with plain black cover, but with characters engraved in silver fonts displayed _The Taking of Innocence by Toko Miyama._

"Wow, never pegged you as the reader type."

Kiyoshi laughed. "I'm surprised myself."

"Wait I think these titles are familiar." Takao thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah. They're both top sellers."

Kiyoshi nodded. "Hit with adults and teenagers alike too."

"Eh? But which takes the higher place in the ranking?"

"Actually, both are in the top one list."

"Woah! I bet these authors are secretly competing with each other."

Thick eyebrows met in a frown. "I'm not sure, but after reading both it gave me an idea that these were made by the same person, only in different pen names, that is. Weird, huh?"

Takao grinned at his co-workers usual unusual way of his thinking. "Heh. That's some cool assumption. But don't you think that's highly unlikely? I mean, they say these two romance books are like… opposites of the coin."

Well, most readers do have a point. While _Under the Shade of Falling Petals_ depicts pure love brimming with innocence and with no mention of sexual attraction at all, the _Taking of Innocence_ is a different matter entirely where the plot focused on the main character's sexually explicit adventures almost bordering the context of barely consensual activities in vivid details words could express. Not to mention, lots of BDSM.

Now that Kiyoshi thinks hard about it, there was no way those two were created by the same person.

"I guess so…"

After engaging on the topic for a bit, jumping on and off the subject, Sakurai came towards the two.

Who was, well, almost on the verge of crying.

"Sakurai-kun, something wrong?" Kiyoshi was the first one to ask worriedly.

"Kiyoshi-san." Sakurai looked at him and then sniffed. "I didn't know you could be labeled a degenerate if you knocked only twice."

"Ha?"

"Also, I've never heard such curse words before.

"And nobody told me there was someone who can utter strings of insults for the whole hour!"

Sakurai broke into a sobbing mess.

Takao can only offer him a pat on his back.

It wasn't uncommon to have patients with little to no patience at all. The cases are mostly with elderly patients. That could be blamed to their old age and medication at some times. And so the nurses' top duty is to be the calm-headed one.

Kiyoshi took the clipboard from Sakurai. "Is this the patient's information?" He read the paper after an affirmative nod from the younger one. "Hmm, but this person is only twenty-six years old."

"Eh, here am I who thought it's an old man or something," Takao said exactly what Kiyoshi was thinking.

"Let's see… Private room 511… Hanamiya Makoto."

* * *

 

Midorima slipped inside the room, which was, thankfully, vacant save for the lone patient. He approached her who was seemingly asleep judging from her steady intakes of breath.

Her bedside table was overflowing with fruits and flowers and other mostly useless stuffs. He deduced they were from their parents who, as always, having no time to even spend a night with his little sister.

"They still haven't changed, don't they?" Midorima half mused and half asked. He adjusted the blankets to cover her body up to her chest.

Chiaki's eyes were still covered with gauze, the organs transplanted yet to heal. He watched her unmoving in his stead, not making any move to even get a seat.

Gingerly, Midorima lifted his left hand to lie atop his sister's, though he immediately halted when he felt another presence.

Looking past his shoulder, there was a male nurse at the doorway.

The man in white seemingly startled once Midorima's eyes rested upon him.

"Erm.. sorry about that. I didn't mean to—"

Midorima adjusted his eyeglasses. "It's nothing about that. I must be on my way."

"Ah, no. That's not… I mean, I will only replace her IV, no need to leave."

"It's…" Midorima paused. "It's alright." He nodded before leaving.

* * *

 

Takao sighed. It wasn't his intention to interrupt whatever that was.

Though he must say he hadn't seen the man before visiting Chiaki in her stay at the hospital.

He dismissed the thought of the man as merely a family friend or an acquaintance when his hawk eyes noticed the strong resemblance of the unknown tall man and her. The leaf-green color of their hair seems unique after all.

_I had an older brother. In that accident eight years ago, it wasn't only my eyesight that I lost. If onii-chan is still alive, he would be around the same age as yours, Takao-san._

Takao frowned at that. The thought suddenly creeped him out. Of course, there was no way her brother would still be alive and kicking. Chiaki told him herself.

"Maybe they were just… close relatives," he finalized lamely.

He blamed it on stress.

* * *

 

Kiyoshi made sure he knocked three times before he pushed the door open.

According to Sakurai's clipboard, the patient in private room 511 was scheduled for an IV replacement at eight in the evening. But seeing how distressed Sakurai had been with this certain patient, Kiyoshi agreed to do an exchange.

Nothing could go wring, right?

"Hanamiya-san? Kiyoshi called softly in the barely lit room.

The curtain was drawn away from the single window overlooking the evening cityscape and its random lights. The patient lying on the bed was pale against the small ray of moonlight that somehow made it inside the room.

When Kiyoshi approached the sleeping Hanamiya, he managed to take a good look at the man. Hanamiya was on the lighter complexion. His face was framed with jet black hair that had grown past his chin until half of his neck.

The nurse smiled fondly at the other's thick eyebrows that seemed to resemble his, if not thicker.

Satisfied at the patient's steady breathing, Kiyoshi proceeded with his work, finishing his agenda as quietly as he could. He switched the night lamp on from the side.

It was only then he noticed the scattered pile of papers littered on top of the blankets; some had fallen on the floor. On Hanamiya's right hand was a pen stuck between his fingers. Upon closer inspection, the papers were filled with words written in a graceful cursive Kiyoshi barely understood under the current lighting.

He refrained from prying in the patient's affairs, dutifully organizing the cluttered papers in one heap, setting them on top of the two books at the nightstand.

Said books were entitled _Under the Shade of Falling Petals_ and _The Taking of Innocence._

His favorites.

The former was atop the latter, a bookmark slipped between two pages—somewhere in the middle. Intrigued, Kiyoshi felt for the edges of the book, opening it where it was marked.

_**If little by little you stop loving me** _

_**I shall stop** _ _**loving you little by little.** _

_**If suddenly** _

_**You forget me** _

_**Do not look for me,** _

_**For I shall already have forgotten you.** _

He was familiar with the passage. It was the poem sent as a letter to the amnesiac heroine by her suitor who was bitter at being forgotten by the _queen of his heart_ —as the author had poetically put it.

Kiyoshi decided to have another good reading of the book. He could do numerous re-reads until the novelty runs off.

He hoped that the next time he would be here, Hanamiya was awake. Looking at him, Kiyoshi wondered if this was the same patient Sakurai feared. He thinks the man might not be half as bad and could be engaged in a lengthy conversation about their favorite books.

That would be great.

"Good night," the nurse said quietly as he left the room.

He couldn't wait for next time.

* * *

 

Nobody seemed to be at home when Midorima came back.

There wasn't any shuffling of magazines to be heard, or a loud munching of potato chips and somebody cooking.

It was quiet. A rare moment.

He padded to his quarters, wanting to lay his body to rest for a short while. His stitches were still constricting his movements—wounds stinging when leaning forward or backward.

His eyes caught sight of his blade at the far corner, sitting inconspicuously against the wall like a newly shined one. As if it wasn't bathed with strangers' blood recently and some time ago.

The blade was special to him in a way. It was the last lucky item he had when he stopped believing luck and unfollowed his fate; wherein the high school version of him was religiously tuning to it, not missing any day at all.

Those days were still normal.

Not far from his weapon was an orange jacket draped on his arm rest.

As far as he knows, he never wore such clothing with a carrot-orange color. Gaudy by his standards.

His hands felt for the fabric. The cuffs and elbows of the sleeves were soiled. Inside the jacket, the back part was stained with something red.

_Could it be?_

Midorima vaguely remembered being patched before he passed out that night at that dark alley. Somebody had applied to him a first aid before Aomine—as what Akashi had told him—found him.

It was possible that the owner of the jacket was that very person.

Who Midorima owed his life.

The only clue to the person's identity were the crudely embroidered initials **T. K. RN.** on the inside lapels.

He strongly believes the **RN** stands for Registered Nurse. It would at least explain how expertly he was bandaged before he could be surgically stitched. But then if that wasn't the case, he would be lost in hunting this person forever.

Midorima was itching at the thought of being indebted to an unknown Samaritan.

He sighed. It looks like a long shot in the dark but he could try his luck at least.

Tokyo General Hospital is a good place to begin his search.

* * *

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The verse is an excerpt from the poem "If you Forget Me" by Pablo Neruda.
> 
>  
> 
> I know I have yet to put the first MuraHimu part, and KiyoHana was introduced first. Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> kumicho: overall boss in a Yakuza gang, if we're talking about a large group here
> 
> kaikei: accountant
> 
> kumi-in: working soldiers who do the driving, patrolling, cleaning, supervising, etc.
> 
> jun-kosei-in: yakuza apprentice, probably the lowest rank. They serve under kumi-in.
> 
> The phrase 'a tiger can beat a lion' is from the event about the fair fight Gaekwad of Baroda arranged at the end of 19th century between a Bengal Tiger and Asiatic Lion. The tiger won eventually.


End file.
